O espirito de olhos vermelhos
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Itachi e sua familia se mudam para uma casa antiga, porém, essa casa, antes abandonada, guarda algo que eles nao vao gostar... o que acontece com Itachi ao perceber tal coisa? Fic UA/Oneshot tentativa de terror


Zabuza: oi o.o

U/C: ZABUZA SAI DAÍ! Ò.Ó EU começo o falatório u.u

Zabuza: Claro u.u (saindo)

U/C: Bom... Essa é minha primeira fic de terror... É uma TENTATIVA de terror ok? u.ú

Zabuza: Enfatiza a palavra tentativa

U/C: Ninguém te perguntou ò.ó

Near: Mas ele está certo u.u

U/C: Vocês são chatos! Ò.ó Bom, é uma tentativa de terror, ok, mas eu espero que esteja boa se não tiver... Desculpa

Zabuza: Ela vai começar a se desculpar, encerra Near.

U/C: desculpa, desculpa e desculpa \T0T/

Near: ok Zabuza. Bom é apenas isso...

Vamos à fic!

PS: Os personagens de Naruto nem os de Death Note pertencem à Uchihinha e eu agradeço muito isso se não todos estávamos ferrados.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nova cidade, nova casa, novas pessoas a se conhecer. Pelo menos era isso que pensava Uchiha Itachi ao chegar em seu "novo lar", apesar de não gostar de sua nova casa. Não sabia o porquê, mas algo nele dizia-o para não entrar naquela casa, além disso, havia alguma coisa lá... Que o fazia não gostar dela... Havia algo... Estranho naquela casa...

Ou talvez fosse apenas impressão.

Estava, agora, de frente à ela, olhando-a. No quintal dos fundos, não muito longe da casa, começava uma floresta. Bastavam apenas alguns passos depois do jardim para estar dentro da mata. Talvez por isso sua mãe gostou daquele lugar. A casa era uma típica casa americana, apesar de ser velha e grande. E apesar de sua mãe dizer que bastava uma reforma e uma pintura para deixar a casa nova em folha, Itachi ainda achava que ela possuía um aspecto assustador.

- Hey Itachi! Ajude aqui! – Ordenou seu pai, e ele prontamente obedeceu.

Com a ajuda de funcionários contratados por seu pai, arrumaram rapidamente a casa, faltava apenas uma pequena parte que seria arrumada no dia seguinte. Eram seis horas da tarde e Sasuke queria conhecer a vizinhança, e mesmo com os pais se negando a fazê-lo hoje, o garoto não desistia, insistia por isso.

- Mãe, por favor, vamos. – Pedia o pequeno.

- Sasuke, nós iremos conhecer a vizinhança amanhã, tudo bem? Estamos todos cansados agora. – Ela disse, sempre doce.

- Mas... – O garoto começava a fazer bico.

- Tudo bem mãe. Eu o levo, também quero conhecer a vizinhança. – Ofereceu-se Itachi, que não gostava de ver o irmão chorando.

O mais novo pulou no pescoço do irmão. Abraçando-o.

Andavam pela vizinhança e, apesar de estar quase de noite, muitas crianças brincavam na rua e Sasuke não demorou a juntar-se a elas.

Itachi ficou a observar o irmão, com medo de que este se machucasse. Sorria enquanto via o pequeno brincar.

- Então vocês são os novos vizinhos. – Itachi surpreendeu-se ao escutar uma voz, jurava que estava sozinho ali, fora as crianças.

O moreno olhou para trás e viu uma garota de cabelos azuis o encarando com um sorriso simpático.

- É, somos sim. – Respondeu.

- Konan. Muito prazer. – A menina se apresentou.

- Prazer, Itachi. – Cumprimentou-a.

- Então são vocês que vão viver naquela... Antiga casa. – Ele a observou dizer, sem deixar perceber que ela estava hesitante ao mencionar a casa.

- É sim. Por quê? – Perguntou curioso à reação dela.

- Então vocês não sabem? – Ela disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Do que? – Agora sim aquilo estava ficando mais estranho do que o normal, pelo menos na opinião de Itachi.

- Vocês sabiam que aquela casa estava...

- Desocupada. – Ele completou, sem deixá-la terminar a frase.

- Abandonada seria o termo exato. – Ela disse e Itachi percebeu que o fazia com medo. – Ela está abandonada há anos... Pelo menos estava antes de vocês.

- E por quê?

- Bom... Dizem que as ultimas pessoas a morarem naquela casa.. Bom... Eu não devia lhe contar isso. – Disse ela, arrependida, dando às costas ao Uchiha.

- Espere. – Ele segurou a Mao dela, impedindo-a de sair. – Conte-me. – Ordenou.

Ela suspirou.

- Se você insiste. Há muitos anos atrás, na verdade, antes mesmo desse bairro ser terminado, havia apenas algumas casas por aqui. Os donos daquela casa eram um casal. Diz-se que o marido havia enlouquecido. Um dia ele entrou na floresta e quando saiu... Já não era mais o mesmo. Ele ficou assim durante um tempo e a esposa dele estava preocupada. Um dia ela entrou em seu escritório... E... – Ela hesitou. – Encontrou muitos cadáveres... A maioria mutilada. Ela viu o marido fazendo cortes na mesa... Quando foi olhar bem ele... Ele estava...

- Konan! – Chamou uma voz e ela virou-se assustada. Ao ver quem era suspirou. – O que houve? – Perguntou um jovem de cabelos laranja, com alguns piercings no rosto.

- Ah... Olá Pain. Esse é o Itachi, ele se mudou hoje.

- Um... Olá. – Cumprimentou o dito Pain.

- Oi. – Respondeu Itachi.

- Eu estava contando à ele a história da casa. – A menina disse.

- Acho melhor você ir pra casa Konan. – Sugeriu o garoto.

- Certo... Até mais Itachi. – Ela se despediu e saiu.

- O que houve com ela? – Perguntou Itachi, que não deixou de notar com ela ficara afetada enquanto contava a história.

- Ela... É uma descendente deles. – Disse o ruivo, como se já estivesse inteirado da história.

- Do casal?

- Mais ou menos, descendente do irmão da mulher. A família dela esta sempre em contato com as suas raízes... Eles gostam disso. – Disse o menino, dando de ombros.

- ...

- Ela te contou a história toda? – Perguntou, mais sério.

- Não, ela estava contando sobre um escritório.

- Sim. – Pain disse, lembrando-se da vez em que Konan contara-lhe a historia. - A esposa do homem o encontrou em um escritório, mutilando um garoto de dez anos. Dizem que o grito dela pôde ser ouvido por todas as casas que existiam aqui. Ele a viu e ela tentou fugir. Tentou ligar para os policiais, mas ele a levou para a floresta. Ele a matou, cortou o corpo e espalhou os pedaços em forma de pentagrama e depois se matou. Os vizinhos chamaram a polícia. Eles recolheram os corpos, mas dizem que o espírito dele, ou seja lá o que for que o fazia matar tanta gente, ainda está por aí.

- ... – O Uchiha ficou um tempo em silencio. - Vocês acreditam nisso?

- Konan acredita. Ela basicamente é uma descendente da família deles.

- E você?

- Eu não posso dizer nada... Nem acredito, nem desacredito.

- Aniki! – Chamou Sasuke segurando na barra da blusa do irmão. – Vamos pra casa, eu to com fome!

- Claro. – Respondeu o Uchiha. – Até mais Pain. – Despediu-se e foram embora

- Até Itachi... – O ruivo respondeu, quando os dois já estavam longe.

Naquela mesma noite Itachi estava deitado em sua cama, não sabia se deveria confiar naquela historia, mas algo o dizia que a garota não hesitaria tanto, nem reagiria daquele jeito, se a historia fosse uma completa mentira.

Ouviu uma porta bater, esperou... Silêncio, um estranho e incômodo silêncio. Levantou-se, talvez a historia tivesse mexido com a sua cabeça, mas não se importava. Pegou um canivete que deixava sempre perto de si, a melhor coisa que encontrara no momento, e então saiu do quarto.

Abriu a porta e entrou no corredor... Passos... Passos atrás de si. Virou-se, ia atacar quem quer que fosse, mas parou ao ver os olhos assustados de seu pequeno irmão.

- Sasuke! – Exclamou. – O que faz acordado?

- Eu só fui beber água aniki. – Respondeu-lhe o pequeno, com a voz assustada.

Itachi sorriu fraterno, dando um abraço no pequeno.

- Pois bem, volte a dormir. – Disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Sasuke sorriu e abraçou novamente o mais velho, logo depois voltou para o quarto.

Itachi sorriu, era só coisa de sua cabeça mesmo.

Desceu, iria beber água. Chegou à cozinha e teve um calafrio. Olhou para o lado. A porta de trás estava aberta, provavelmente haviam esquecido de fechá-la, ou foi nisso que o Uchiha quis acreditar, pois tinha certeza de que, antes de ir dormir, sua mãe à havia fechado. Fechou-a, trancando-a, e pegou um copo, enchendo-o de água. Bebia enquanto ouvia o som das folhas das árvores balançando ao vento frio da noite.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Um grito feminino cortou a noite. Itachi deixou o copo cair de susto. Olhou para cima, vendo o teto da cozinha e, ao mesmo tempo, o chão do primeiro andar. Entrara em estado de alerta. Mexeu em uma gaveta da cozinha pegando uma chave e abrindo outra gaveta, aonde encontrou a arma de seu pai.

Correu para cima e parou enfrente ao quarto de seus pais. Esperou... Nenhum som anormal foi ouvido. A porta estava entreaberta. Empurrou-a com pouca força fazendo com que ela abrisse. Estava tudo normal. Entrou no quarto, aproximou-se da cama. Havia um volume embaixo dos lençóis, o que indicava que havia alguém lá... Mas e a outra pessoa? Tinha o pressentimento de que havia algo errado. Olhou mais uma vez para cama, procurando por algo que não tivesse visto, ou então pelo outro volume. Prendeu a respiração enquanto tirava o cobertor de cima da cama.

De repente esqueceu-se de como respirar. Ali, deitado, como se ainda dormisse, estava o corpo do seu pai. Apenas o corpo. Morto. O sangue escorria por seus membros, alguém usara uma faca para perfurar-lhe o corpo inteiro.

Após a surpresa lembrou-se de como respirar. Afastou-se lentamente e algo lhe veio à cabeça... Se esse era seu pai... A onde estaria a sua mãe?

Ouviu um estalar de madeira e virou-se lentamente. Um grito ficou preso em sua garganta.

O vento da janela fechara um pouco a porta e nessa, presa por alguns pregos encontrava-se o corpo de sua mãe. O rosto estava em estado de choque. No pescoço uma marca de faca, como se alguém houvesse cortado sua garganta.

Itachi ficou paralisado. Esquecera-se como se mover, ou falar. Estava estático.

Apenas voltou a si quando ouviu outro grito.

- ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII!

"Sasuke!"

Abriu a porta e correu até parar em frente ao quarto do irmão. Entrou chutando a porta do quarto de Sasuke, apenas para vê-lo sendo levado por um estranho vulto encapuzado que pulara a janela. Estava levando-o para a floresta.

Tinha de chegar até ele.

Deixando o senso comum de lado, pulou a janela e saiu atrás do menor.

- ITACHI-NII-SAN! – O menino chorava e gritava apavorado.

Itachi corria, mas não conseguia alcançá-los. Eles entraram na floresta.

"Droga!".

Seguiu-os e viu o estranho soltando Sasuke no chão e pegando algo em seu bolso.

Itachi aproveitou o momento e disparou a arma, dando um tiro, o qual pôde ser ouvido por toda a floresta.

O homem caiu no chão, dando a Itachi a chance de se aproximar de Sasuke, coisa que ele não deixou passar.

- Tudo bem Sasuke? – Perguntou o Uchiha mais velho, agachando-se ao lado do menor.

- Itachi! Cuidado! – O garotinho gritou e Itachi olhou para trás bem a tempo de ser acertado por um pedaço de pau.

- Nii-san! – O mais novo chorava, inconsoladamente, vendo Itachi ir ao chão.

- Sasuke! – Itachi levantou-se cambaleante, mas o estranho já estava arrastando Sasuke pelos cabelos.

Correu até eles. Botou a mão no bolso, procurando pelo canivete que guardara até encontrá-lo, pois ao ser acertado deixara o revólver cair. Pegou o canivete aproximando-se do agressor de seu irmão e fincando-o em suas costas. Este se virou como se nada tivesse sofrido e jogou Itachi contra uma árvore. Olhou para cima, o agressor voltara sua atenção para Sasuke. Levantou-se praticamente pulando em cima do homem, agarrou-se a ele, tentando contê-lo.

- CORRE... SASUKEE! – Ordenou, olhando para o irmão.

Sasuke correu.

Itachi sentia que o homem estava exercendo força para tirá-lo de cima dele, o Uchiha tentou segurá-lo, mas não foi capaz. O assassino pôs mais força e ele e Itachi rolaram na grama da floresta, até que Itachi ficasse por baixo, sendo segurado por seu agressor que lhe desferiu um forte soco na barriga, tirando-lhe o ar, e jogou-o longe com um chute.

O assassino deu as costas para Itachi e pôs-se a correr atrás de Sasuke. Este tropeçou, fazendo com que o encapuzado o pegasse.

Ainda dentro do campo de visão de Itachi, que não conseguia se mover devido à falta de oxigênio e as dores no corpo, o agressor de sua família pegou uma faca do bolso, tirando-a de um tipo de bainha, para logo depois fincá-la no peito de Sasuke. O garoto gritou, não conseguia mais respirar, apesar do forte esforço para tal façanha.

O homem levantou Sasuke, prensando-o contra uma árvore e começou a fazer pequenos cortes no corpo deste, torturando-o. Sasuke ainda não conseguia respirar e chorava, e Itachi continuava deitado na grama, observando a tudo aquilo, incapaz de impedir qualquer coisa. E finalmente... Quando Itachi pôde ouvir a sirene da polícia, sinal de que estavam chegando, o assassino, para não perder mais tempo, cortou a garganta de Sasuke, e cortou mais forte, e mais forte, até que não conseguisse ver mais nada, além de sangue no pescoço do garoto.

Itachi viu-o fugir. Lágrimas escorreram por sua face e agora ele chorava silenciosamente.

Não conseguira impedir a morte de seu pequeno irmão, não conseguira fazer nada para ajudá-lo. De que adiantava a polícia chegar agora se seu irmão já estava morto? Ele não tinha mais nada... Do que adiantava viver? Por que aquele desgraçado não o matara? Por quê?

Sentiu algumas mãos o virando para que pudesse ficar de costas para o chão, seu tronco doeu, mal conseguia respirar, aquele desgraçado tinha uma força sobre-humana, Itachi tinha quase certeza de que ele lhe quebrara algumas costelas e também estava começando a achar que uma delas havia perfurado seu pulmão.

O sol nasceu e Itachi pôde ver a equipe de policiais enquanto era levado numa maca até a ambulância.

XxXxXxXx

10 anos depois, Itachi com 24 anos era um conhecido advogado. Muito bem-sucedido, porém, mesmo com tudo o que tinha que fazer ele não descansava. Queria encontrar o assassino de sua família.

Após aquele trágico dia, ele saiu do hospital e procurou uma nova casa, começando uma nova vida, mas sem esquecer o rosto de seu pequeno irmão enquanto era morto por um desgraçado. Ainda morava nos EUA, mas em um bairro bem longe daquele.

Ele decidira procurar, mesmo que sozinho, o assassino dos Uchiha, pois a polícia nada encontrara e durante anos tentando achá-lo, Itachi também não estava progredindo muito. Até resolver recomeçar do começo.

Lembrou-se da lenda que Konan e Pain contaram-lhe, se ela fosse verdadeira acharia alguma coisa sobre ela.

Começou procurando por casos de assassinatos naquela região e agora, finalmente achara algo. Estava na biblioteca do antigo bairro em que morara, e no qual sua família havia sido massacrada, e encontrou um tipo de jornal, bem antigo. Tinha de ter cuidado ao manuseá-lo, pois as folhas eram tão velhas que se partiam. Achara o que queria. A matéria. Leu sobre os assassinatos e tudo estava conforme a historia de Pain e Konan.

"Continua na página 12". Procurou pela pagina e quando a encontrou ficou completamente paralisado. Aquele corpo do qual diziam ser o marido... Ele... Era ele... Era Itachi, sem tirar nem pôr. Itachi correu os olhos pelas páginas em que a matéria continuava até achar o nome do casal. Haruno Sakura e... Uchiha Itachi.

Largou o jornal. Era só uma coincidência. Não podia ser real. Não ERA real.

Saiu correndo da biblioteca, correu até se cansar e parou. Olhou para o lado. A casa. Do mesmo jeito que se lembrava. A casa da sua desgraça.

O vento abriu o portão, como se o convidasse a entrar. Entrou. A sala continuava a mesma, tudo do mesmo jeito, até os moveis, os quais se recusara a levar para não ter lembranças dolorosas.

Subiu. Entrou em seu antigo quarto, o qual era o primeiro do corredor. O quarto continuava o mesmo, apesar de estar vazio (com exceção à cama e ao guarda-roupa). Os policiais haviam feito a perícia e depois deixaram tudo como estava antes. Itachi ainda se lembrava muito bem daquele dia.

Saiu e foi para o quarto do irmão. Este estava revirado com precisão, lembrava-se de que a polícia não se importara em reorganizar nenhum dos outros dois quartos. Lembrava-se que eles não encontraram nenhuma pegada fora às de Itachi e Sasuke. Itachi jurara que iria arrumar aquele quarto, mas nunca tivera coragem. Sentou-se na cama do irmão e cheirou o travesseiro, abraçando-se a ele. Tossiu. Poeira. Queria lembrar-se do cheiro do irmão, mas não conseguia. Levantou-se. Saiu e fechou a porta.

Parou em frente ao quarto de seus pais. Não queria entrar ali. Tinha medo. A polícia recolhera os corpos, mas ele ainda tinha medo.

Abriu a porta devagar e olhou. Lembrava-se do corpo da mãe pendurado na porta e do corpo todo perfurado do pai. Entrou. Fechou a porta esperando ver algo como naquela noite e... Nada. O quarto também estava revirado. Lembrava-se do por que da polícia só ter deixado o _seu_ quarto como estava antes... Ele dissera que voltaria para pegar suas coisas. Na verdade, as únicas coisas que pegara foram as suas, uma foto de família e um ursinho do irmão.

Olhou pela janela e viu uma sobra lá embaixo. A mesma sombra que levara Sasuke embora.

Desceu as escadas correndo, fosse ele mesmo ou não, ele iria se vingar. Escancarou a porta dos fundos e correu para dentro da floresta, seguindo a sombra. Finalmente. O vulto estava ali, parado. Uma raiva profunda o invadiu e ele correu e desceu um soco no rosto, o qual estava coberto pelo capuz, do assassino de sua família. Esse caiu e logo levantou-se, rindo. Tirou o capuz que cobria-lhe o rosto e sorriu.

- Sentiu saudades? – Itachi viu a si mesmo perguntar, como se estivesse de frente ao espelho, a única diferença era que Itachi não falava nada.

Viu o assassino aproximar-se de si.

- Meu "outro eu"... – O assassino disse... Num sussurro.

Um grito de horror cortou a noite, acordando toda a vizinhança.

XxXxXxXx

No dia seguinte...

Um homem de cabelos laranja andava pela rua com sua, agora, noiva de peculiares cabelos azuis. Ele parou numa banca e comprou um jornal.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos ao verem a notícia.

No jornal, lia-se:

"Advogado de sucesso enforcado em antiga casa de família"

"Na noite do dia ... Foi encontrado o corpo de Uchiha Itachi, grande advogado de sucesso, pendurado por uma corda em uma viga de frente à janela de um dos quartos da antiga casa da família Uchiha, aonde, antes, haviam sido assassinados os parentes do advogado. Fontes indicam que o quarto, aonde em frente foi encontrado seu corpo, era seu antigo quarto, a polícia deu o caso como suicídio..."

Pain fechou o jornal, não deviam ler aquilo.

O ruivo olhou para sua noiva que estava completamente abalada. Nunca mais haviam tido notícias de Itachi, mas ainda lembravam-se do garoto que conheceram na adolescência, o garoto cujo viram uma única vez, o garoto que infelizmente foi morar junto da família numa casa suja pelo sangue.

À noite.

Na floresta atrás da casa dos Uchiha, uma sombra se movia entre as árvores e ria baixinho.

- Finalmente... Completo. – Sussurrou um vulto, para si mesmo, enquanto tirava o capuz e mostrava o rosto do antigo advogado de olhos vermelhos.

Uma gargalhada foi escutada pela floresta inteira, assustando pássaros e outros animais moradores da mesma.

Owari

U/C: Aí está, espero que não esteja uma droga o///o Mas, por favor, cliquem no botãozinho ai em baixo, aquele que manda review, e façam um comentário uma crítica qualquer coisa, sim? E por favor quem puder mandar um conselho mande, estou aberta a conselhos!


End file.
